


November 12, 1981

by hufflepunk_wannabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk_wannabe/pseuds/hufflepunk_wannabe
Summary: The morning after the full moon at the Potter home.





	November 12, 1981

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I'm posting on here, so I'd love any feed back you're willing to give. Other then that, enjoy!

“Hey, pretty boy.” Remus wanted to laugh when Sirius said that, but his ribs hurt way too much.   
“How are you feeling?” Sirius asked.  
“I just tore my own body to shreds, how the fuck do you think I feel?” Remus’s voice was gravely and rough, like it always was after the moon. Sirius ran his hand through Remus’s hair and cupped his cheek.  
“My strong man.” he said, leaning over to kiss Remus on the forehead.  
“That’s pretty gay.” James, said, appearing in the doorway, holding Harry on his hip.  
“That’s the whole point, James.” Remus responded. James laughed.  
“Somebody wanted to see you. You good enough to hang with Prongslet for a little bit?”  
“Yeah, I’d love to. Did you get any sleep?”  
“Remus. Don’t worry about me. You just get better.” James said, putting Harry down, letting him run to Sirius, and heading downstairs.  
“Is Moony!” The little one said, pointing to Remus as Sirius hoisted him into his lap.  
“That’s right bud! It’s Moony.”  
“Moony wanna hug?”  
Remus turned so he was lying on his side facing Sirius and Harry.  
“I’m sorry, bud. No Moony hugs right now. But I think your Aunt Marlene would love some cuddles.” Remus said, noticing that Marlene was walking past the door. She heard her name and moved into the bedroom.  
“Lord, I can’t just walk around in my best friend's’ house without being summoned?” She said as she walked toward the bed where the boys lying.   
“Scoot, Siri.” She added as she took Harry from Sirius.  
“I can’t. I’ll hurt Moony.”  
“No you won’t.” Remus said, as he moved to the edge of the bed. Sirius followed suit and Marlene sat down. Harry flopped on his back over Marlene and Sirius legs.  
“Mar. Pas.” Harry said pointing to Marlene then Sirius.  
“Now, Harry, I know that if you can say ‘Moony’, you can say ‘Pads’.” Sirius said, gently tickling the toddler. Harry giggled.  
“Pasfoto”  
“Well, you aren’t even trying anymore.” Sirius threw his hands up in defeat.  
“Any chance I can get a Marlene outta you, punk?” Marlene asked.  
“Marlee.”  
“I’ll take that.”  
Remus leaned his head on Sirius’s shoulder and Sirius kissed the top of Remus’s head, lingering there for just a second. Marlene leaned on Sirius’s other shoulder, and he gave her a much quicker kiss on the head.Harry turned so that his back was on Sirius’s chest and leaned his head back, clearly wanting a forehead kiss too. Sirius gave in to Harry’s big eyes and gave him a big, sloppy kiss on the forehead.   
“You are a bunch of dorks.” Lily said from the doorway.  
“Lily, you made one of these dorks.” Remus responded.   
“Right you are. I made the cutest dork in here.” She said as she sat on the foot of the bed.  
“Sure, shower the baby with affection, not the werewolf,” Remus joked. Lily got off the bed, walked over to Remus and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.   
“My sweet, sweet, Moony.” She said, brushing his curls from his face.  
James returned with tea and toast for Remus, and sat on the floor next to Lily. Dorcas came in just after he did, and sat on Marlene’s lap. All morning, the seven of them stayed hidden in Remus and Sirius’s room, away from the cold November air, all safe and happy.


End file.
